Mini Fics
by ga-mei
Summary: A collection of miniature oneshots, for those people who just don't have the time for long chapters, or long oneshots. Each one is different, so no distinct pairings. Maybe some yaoi for some, but a warning will be at the beginning of the chapter.
1. NaruSaku: Ramen

Chibi: This is a little story I'm making, a collection of random one shots, that are very short

Chibi: This is a little story I'm making, a collection of random one shots, that are very short. It shall tie you over. The next chapter of Rokudaime Pain will focus on The Rokudaime's breakdown, a Konoha-nin's visit to Suna, and of course…Team Shinu. My new GaaIno story shall be out soon, but here's a little sneak peek. It'll summarize the story, but it's not copied, I'm just improvising here, so don't be surprised if what I write is not in the actual story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't think I need to say this ever again.

**SNEAK PEEK FOR NEW GAAINO:**

Never…never in a million years did I EVER think my father would…would…PRACTICALLY DISOWN ME! 'Just a little vacation Ino…' OH BULL SHIT! He just can't handle that I'm worth millions! Worth more than he ever was worth at sixteen years of age! My father is sending me down to San Diego…to live with my Aunt…who's….enrolled me…in…PUBLIC SCHOOL! Oh…just kill me now.

**End Sneak Peek.**

--

Sakura sat at Ichiraku's flipping through a teen magazine. She gasped as she saw Naruto behind the bar. "Naruto-kun! You work here?" She inquired.

"Yeah! I even get free discounts!" Naruto grinned. "What can I get you Sakura-chan?"

"Oh…chicken ramen please." Sakura ordered, resuming her attention to the magazine.

"Got it!" Naruto bustled away.

--A FEW MINUTES LATER!—

"Here you go Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, bringing the bowl over.

"Ew! Naruto! You're finger's in the ramen!" Sakura shrieked, disgusted at his un-hygienic approach.

"Oh, it's alright Sakura-chan! The water's not hot!" Naruto beamed sitting the bowl down in front of the pinkette, who was disgusted at the fact that Naruto's hand had been in her soup and that the ramen was barely even hot anymore.

--

Chibi: Short I know, but that's what Mini-Fics are.


	2. InoChou: Cake

Ino held out a freshly frosted cake before Chouji

Ino held out a freshly frosted cake before Chouji. "Look Chouji! I made this cake all by myself!" She smiled, pride radiating from her fair body.

Chouji smiled. "Can I try some?" He inquired, wishing to taste the tasty treat before him.

"Sure!" Ino cut a slice, placing it on a napkin and handing it out to Chouji. "Eat up!"

Chouji smiled, stuffing the dessert into his mouth, and chewing, eyes closed, to experience the full taste. Unfortunately… "Ino!" Chouji exclaimed in shock. "This cake is…no offense…but the cake is AWFUL!" He wiped the napkin on his tongue, to try to rid himself of the atrocious taste.

Ino frowned. "Oh yeah?"

"Uh…yeah!"

Ino held up the cookbook. "Then why does the cookbook say that it's a scrumptious, mouth-watering, and delicious treat?!"

--

Chibi: Just wanted to get another oneshot out. I'm working on Rokudaime Pain right now, so I'll try to get it out soon, as well as the new fic that is haunting my every move.


	3. KisaDei: Money

Deidara blinked as Kisame approached him

Deidara blinked as Kisame approached him. "Hey Kisame, un."

Kisame blinked, staring at the blonde male oddly. "Hey Deidara."

Deidara paused for a moment, before speaking. "You know, whenever I see you, it reminds me of Itachi, un." He announced, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Itachi and I are nothing alike." Kisame stated flatly.

"Oh yes you are…you both owe me 25 cents." Deidara informed.

--

Chibi: Another mini oneshot. If you're wondering why it takes me so little time to update this, it's because it takes me like, 2 minutes to write, and another 3 to update. I promise I'll work on Rokudaime Pain RIGHT NOW.


	4. ItaSaku: Numbers

Itachi scowled as he struggled to remember his cell phone number. He had spotted a girl with fair skin and vivid pink hair, and wanted to give her his number. Now, that couldn't exactly happen if he didn't remember it.

Itachi approached Sakura with graceful strides, his hair and Akatsuki robe swaying with the wind.

"Excuse me." He tapped her shoulder, attracting her attention to him.

"Yes?" Sakura asked, glancing at him.

"I lost my number...may I borrow yours?"

* * *

Chibi: Just something to keep you hanging.


	5. TobiTem: Pictures

Tobi blinked, spotting a strikingly beautiful girl in the streets of Suna. She had sand blonde hair, in four pigtails that stuck up. Her skin was a light gold, and her eyes a mesmerizing blue. He approached her boldly, pulling out a disposable camera.

"Hi!" He gave her his salutations, and she glanced at him.

"Uh...Hi..." Temari muttered back.

"Um...may I take a picture of you? I want Santa to know _exactly_ what I want for Christmas." Tobi smirked behind his mask.

* * *

Chibi: Another oneshot...


	6. GaaTen: Names

Gaara approached the Weapons Mistress, who's name escaped him. "Um...now that we're on a first name basis...may I call you Leia?" He could've sworn that was her name

The brunette narrowed her eyes at Gaara. "No!"

Gaara frowned. "Why not?" He demanded.

"My name is Tenten!" She cried, slapping him, and then walking away.

* * *

Chibi: ANOTHER oneshot...


	7. SasuKarinSakuraSuigetsuNaruto: Issues

Naruto and Suigetsu walked along, as Sasuke yet again bolted into the bathroom for the fifth time today. It was only lunch.

"Is Teme bulimic?" Naruto inquired, cocking an eyebrow as he watched the Uchiha scamper down the hall in a very un-Sasuke-like manner.

"Nah." Suigetsu shook his head, a wide grin plastered onto his face. "Why?"

"Well...whenever we're near Karin and Sakura, he leaves and throws up." Naruto responded a-matter-of-factly.

"Well...if Sakura and Karin liked you, had every class with you, and stalked you every moment of your life, wouldn't you throw up daily?" Suigetsu asked.

* * *

Chibi: ANOTHER ONESHOT FOR Y'ALL.


	8. SaiSakuNaru: Ice Pops

Sai had just finished preparing some fruit flavored ice pops for his new team mates, Naruto and Sakura. He set the platter on the table, waiting for the cool treat to finish.

Naruto walked in, and stopped frozen in his tracks as he eyed the ice pops, which were beginning to cause salvation in his mouth.

"Can I have one?" He begged.

"No...they're not ready yet...and they will stick against your tongue" Sai stated blankly.

"Okay..." Naruto leaned against the counter impatiently. Sakura barged into the kitchen, eyeing the pops.

"Ooh...yummy...can I have one?" She begged anxiously.

"Help yourself." Sai gave a fake smile, as Sakura plucked up a pop and licked it. Her tongue stuck to the pop, and she tried to jerk it away once aware of her predicament.

"Hut da hll?" She shrieked.

"Huh?" Naruto cocked his head to the side.

"She said she quit being a kunoichi." Sai stated.

"Hut gawy all?" Sakura began hyperventilating.

"Now what?" Naruto turned to Sai.

"She said it was a mistake trying to squeeze into that 3." Sai smiled again.

"I galla kll uah!" Sakura threatened.

"Relax! Just go outside and stick your tongue at the sun." Sai shrugged.

"Mkay!" Sakura glared at him, before walking outside.

"Couldn't she just use hot water?" Naruto inquired.

"Yes, but it's so much more rewarding watching it this way." Sai grinned.


	9. NaruShika: More Money

Shikamaru tapped his foot impatiently as Naruto approached.

"You got my five bucks?" Shika asked impatiently. "It's been a week."

"Yeah!" Naruto grinned. "Teme! Bring 'em on out!"

Sasuke appeared, dragging five male deers out of the forest with him.

"No! Naruto, you owe me five _dollars._" Shikamaru growled.

"I figured so." Naruto pulled out five sand dollars.

"_MONEY!_" Shikamaru's eye twitched.

"Oh..." Naruto blinked.

"Ugh...troublesome...I'm willing to forget about half of your debt." Shikamaru sighed.

"Cool! I'll forget about the other half!" Naruto grinned widely, and left.

"That troublesome bitch..." Shika groaned in anger.


	10. YamanakaNara: Pizza

Shikaku Nara, Shikamaru, Inoichi Yamanaka, and Ino were seated at the Nara's dining table, as Ino and Shikamaru had been training together earlier, and Inoichi and Shikaku had enjoyed their rest from a recent mission fishing in a small pond. Having come home nicely rested and content, yet empty handed, the two men had ordered a pizza to devour, when they came home to Shikamaru and Ino, who were both arranging flowers.

"Why is the pizza cut in squares..." Inoichi grumbled, finding something simple to complain about, the slightly crankier one of the four.

"It's a thin crust dad, it's always cut in small squares." Ino replied softly, patting the tulip embedded in her hair, before popping in the small slice whole.

"Yeah. The pizza place near the hospital cuts it in slices..." Shikaku started trying to list the places that cut their pizza in triangles, as opposed to squares. "The one near your flower shop cuts it in slices too..." he stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"Technically...they're all cut in _slices_." Shikamaru stated flatly. "It's just the shape of the slice that's different." He added a-matter-of-factly.

Shikaku glared at his younger son. "Go to your room Shikakamaru."

* * *

Chibi: Okay, so I'm on vacation, but I'll be back tomorrow. I don't have my usb, so don't expect RPTS or any of those other stories to be updated for a few days. My new story on Fiction Press shall be released fairly shortly, probably after RPTS, possibly before, and I beg you to check it out. This installment was based off of an actuall conversation between me, my dad, my uncle, and cousin.


	11. Saku: Issues 2

Losing my best friend, my parents getting a divorce and my house burning down in the recent fire are nothing compared to this. I can't believe after all this time, it finally happened. I got a…. B on a test!!! I, Sakura Haruno, of all people, got a B!!!!

--

Chibi: Rachie-Wa & Cary- Sannnnnn have decided to team up and release a whole LOTTA oneshots!!!!!


	12. SasuHina: Mastercard Moment

Sasuke walked Hinata to the Hyuuga compound. He set his elbow on the wall, and stared at Hinata lovingly.

"Some night huh?" He muttered in a low tone.

"Yeah." Hinata smiled, and a light blush crossed her cheek.

NIGHT ON THE TOWN: $40.00

"So…" Sasuke smirked at her.

"So…" Hinata blushed.

"Wanna give me a blow job?" Sasuke asked bluntly.

HAVING THE NERVE TO ASK SUCH A QUESTION: $ OF SAKE

"W-what?" Hinata's eyes widened to saucers. "No! Someone could see us! Hello? A HOUSE of byakugon users!"

"Please babe, I love you." Sasuke begged.

HAVING THE NERVE TO USE THAT LAME LINE: ANOTHER $12.00 OF SAKE

"No." Hinata was blushing furiously. The porch light flicked on, and Hanabi opened the door, her hair sticking up from bed head.

"Dad says to go on and give him a blowjob, and if you won't I will, or Neji, or for gods sake, Dad himself will come down and give Sasuke a blowjob, but just take your damn hand off of the intercom!" Hanabi glared at Sasuke and shut the door. Hinata's face was red, and she was mortified. Sasuke slowly lifted his elbow from the intercom speaker.

HAVING A FATHER WITH A PERVERTED SENSE OF HUMOR: PRICELESS. SOMETHINGS CAN'T BE BOUGHT, BUT FOR EVERYTHING ELSE, THERE'S MASTERCARD.


	13. Kankuro: The Dark Knight

Kankuro walked down the streets, wearing the black cloak Temari had given him, with the hood down. He had noticed people staring at him oddly all day, and he was getting very fed up. A little kid stared at him before screaming.

"What? What the hell is wrong!?" Kankuro snarled.

"IT'S BATMAN!" The kid screamed, before running off.

"Fuck this 'cloak'" Kankuro muttered, before throwing the cloak and his hat to the ground.


End file.
